


Jævla Katt

by RPGCATZ



Series: Kjærlighet [2]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: But I Wanted To Write Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, I Need To Be Asleep Right Now, M/M, Tom Just Wants To Book Read & Chill, Tord Is Like A Cat Almost, oh god so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RPGCATZ/pseuds/RPGCATZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom remembered that this was the reason why he never owned a cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jævla Katt

Tom's fingers flipped through the pages of the book gently.  A small smile placed on his lips as he read the words on the pages.

It had been eight months since they had moved in with each other. And in those eight months, Tom had learned a few things about his boyfriend Tord. For instance, Tord was very scared of the dark. He also wore red pastel shirts more often than not.  
But the one thing that stuck out to Tom as odd was the fact that Tord always acted like a cat of sorts. Tom had noticed the behavior around two months into their relationship.

How Tord would curl up or hiss at something if he disapproved of it. Even to the way he would get in Tom's way just to cuddle him.

At first, Tom had thought it was quite annoying but as the weeks blurred into months, Tom got used to the cat like behaviors of his boyfriend.

A small pressure being applied to his shoulders brought Tom out of his thoughts. 

"The hell?" 

"It's just me..."

The gentle voice said reassuringly. The arms that had wrapped themselves around Tom's shoulders tightened slightly. 

A peaceful silence comfortably passed in between the two males. 

"You okay Tord?"

"..."

"Tord?"

Tom debated turning around to face his boyfriend but the action was cut off by Tord's quite words.

"You know, I really am an animal in bed..."

Tom couldn't help but blush at the statement.

"Really?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I'm an animal almost anywhere..."

"Do you have anything to prove that statement?"

Tom was startled by the quick movement of Tord slapping the boom out of Tom's hands. Tord's body quickly came into sight as he moved from behind the chair to in front of Tom. Tord pulled himself into Tom's lap, curling up into a small ball in his lap. Rubbing his face into Tom's chest, a muffled remark came from Tord's lips. 

"Pet me and bring me food..."

"I love you."

"I love you too..."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay look, I just wanted to write some fluff with something to do with a cat or something because cat-like Tord is pretty fun to write...
> 
> Also, a quick thank you to everyone that left kudos on my last TomTord story!  
> Takk skal du ha!


End file.
